


Nukes

by dandelion8765G



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coin gets trigger-happy, Dark Humor, F/M, Hunger Games, Lesser of two evils?, Mild Smut, Nuclear Weapons, People with way too much power, President/President, Sexual Tension, Snow gets... never mind, actually the entire fic is bad but I OWN IT, hypocritical leaders, too many bad chess references, um... diplomacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion8765G/pseuds/dandelion8765G
Summary: I just wanted to explore a little low-key sexual tension between Snow and Coin, and then somehow major world events happened. (oops.)
Relationships: Alma Coin/Coriolanus Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nukes

President Coin struggled against the armed squadron of peacekeepers as they ushered her into the room. She recognized it immediately. The polished marble floors, the diamond chandelier. The mahogany desk carved with roses.

"Ah, President Coin," a voice uttered from somewhere in the shadows. "So nice of you to drop in."

"So nice of your men to shoot me down," she replied coldly. 

She saw him now, seated in an armchair in the corner, watching with great interest. Her greatest rival, Coriolanus Snow, president of Panem. "Well, Ms. Coin. You know I couldn't let you pass right by me without stopping in for a visit." 

Coin sighed. She knew it was a risk, flying so close to the Capitol, with only two of her soldiers for protection. But time was running out, and this might be her last opportunity to make the final arrangements at her private bunker, hidden deep in the mountains, just in case the war went south. With a few more soldiers on board the hovercraft, they might have been able to deflect the attack. But she couldn't afford to lose any more of her guards. Two was enough to have to kill when they landed back in 13.

She wondered what would happen if word slipped and the people of 13 found out that their great leader was, in fact, a hoarder. Oh, yes, she talked a great game about unity and fairness. Sharing the resources. They were probably lining up for lunch right now, Plutarch and the officers. The Mockingjay and her little friends, extracted with so much costly effort from Snow's grasp. But pawns were all alike, and they were expendable. Unlike a Queen.

Snow rose from his armchair and walked over casually. "Leave us," he commanded the peacekeepers, and they exited the room, leaving Snow and Coin alone to face off on the checkered marble floor.

President Coin remained just where the peacekeepers left her, standing tall, staring straight ahead. Snow moved in slowly, his shiny black shoes finally stopping on the square just beside hers. She could feel him studying her in profile. "So strange," he said, "how two small people like us can throw the world into such great chaos."

She turned to face him, barely restraining her anger. "Speak for yourself, Snow. I have every nuke in 13 trained on you at this very moment."

He gave a small laugh. "You're bluffing. Obviously." Snow brushed a bit of dust from his jacket, and straightened the white rose on his lapel. "Did you know, my father made his fortune in munitions? Nuclear. Before the war." Coin said nothing.

"Yes, somewhere in that dingy old basement you call 13, there's a receipt for those precious guns of yours. And the name written on it is Snow. Funny how things turn out." 

Coin glared at him. _You have no idea who I am_ , she thought, _what I'm capable of._

She took a step forward, crossing into his square, until their feet, their faces, were just inches apart. "Your name may be on the check, Snow," she hissed into his ear, "But it's my finger on the trigger." 

They remained frozen there for just a moment, Coin and Snow, Snow and Coin, King and Queen of Panem, standing on a single square. And that's when she felt it, rising up hard against her leg. 

She drew back with a start, shoving him away the instant she realized what was happening. She took several giant steps backward and then tried to compose herself, before turning once more to regard him. Yes, there he was. The great President of Panem, pants popped like a schoolboy. _Men,_ she scoffed. _They're all just alike. I have every nuke in 13 pointing at him right now, and he just has one thing pointed at me._

The president himself didn't seem phased. He walked calmly around the mahogany desk, sat down in a chair, and propped up his feet, hiding any embarrassment he may have felt. _So quick to regain control,_ she noted. _So quick to own it._ Coin envied that about him.

He chuckled softly. "I was planning to make you a proposition," he said. "But it seems I've given myself away a little sooner than I intended."

She eyed him coldly. "What proposition?"

He leaned back in his chair. "My dear Coin. It's obvious you've got the entire nation in an uproar. Every day, more talk of war, a ghastly notion if there ever was one. But I wondered if it's not too late for you and I to work something out. To find some other way of resolving our differences." His eyes lingered over her body. "Something more, shall we say... _diplomatic_."

Coin felt her cheeks beginning to flush, and immediately willed them to stop. In another world, she might have said yes. She had always admired Snow's drive, his cunning, his obvious intelligence. The dignified way he carried himself. His calm and restrained exercise of power.

But Panem was not that world.

 _Too bad,_ she thought. _We would have made a dynamite couple._

Snow began rapping his fingers on the desk, impatiently. "Oh... by the way," he said, in a calculating tone. "Just before they brought you in, I had a word with your two guards. Nice fellows. Most informative. So helpful, in fact, I decided to send them back to 13 in one piece."

She froze.

"I have a little hideout myself, you know. Not too far from yours. Perhaps we could combine households."

Alma Coin paused for a long moment, finally turning to face the man who had just become her ruin. 

"Not on your life," she said, pulling a small device from her pocket. She pressed a button, lifted the box to her lips, and whispered one single word. 

_"Nightlock."_

All was silent, for a moment. Then a faint whirring became audible, somewhere far off in the distance. It grew closer, now shaking the chandelier, the water in the vase of roses on the desk. 

Snow stared at her in horror. 

He opened his mouth, just about to say something, when suddenly the two of them were enveloped in a giant mushroom cloud, blasting the entire Capitol to smithereens.


End file.
